


Close Your Eyes and Relax

by boazpriestly



Series: Sense8 Family Feels [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M, cuddle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boazpriestly/pseuds/boazpriestly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other people would see his atrocious sleep patterns and call it insomnia, but Will knows better. </p><p>He’s lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes and Relax

Will can’t sleep. 

The room is too hot, air too stale, bed too big. He’s been tossing and turning for hours, hating the silence that surrounds him. He’s ready to give, ready to grab the remote and turn on the TV to whatever infomercial he comes up on first. Other people would see his atrocious sleep patterns and call it insomnia, but Will knows better. 

He’s lonely. 

It started after he saved Riley from almost dying. There’s an ache in his chest a mile wide throbbing with a yearning he hasn’t felt since he first saw Sarah. When he closes his eyes he sees her, standing too far away from him to reach and smiling like she knows he’s never getting close to her. Sometimes it’s Riley and other times it’s Sarah, but every time, no matter who he sees, it makes him ache worse. 

He needs someone beside him, to touch him and hold him. He thinks of Riley and hopes he can just summon her to him so he could finally sleep. But she never comes. It’s radio silence in his in his head, the room stays the same, never switching into another time zone or shifting into a different decor.

Will sighs and sinks back onto his mattress as if he’s attempting to melt himself into it. 

What would Lito do? he thinks. 

“I’d stop thinking so much and just let things be.” Lito’s voice is deep and almost melodic in the quiet room. Will turns his head and takes in Lito’s long, muscular body, clad only in a pair of briefs, as he stretches out on the bed beside Will. Lito looks down and him and smiles. “Can’t sleep?” 

“Not a wink,” Will says. He shifts onto his side and curls toward Lito instinctively.

“You need help.” It comes out as a statement rather than a question and far less accusing than Will had braced for. 

Will nods. “I think so.” 

Neither of them move for a few seconds, long enough for Will to entertain the thought that he might have to ask Lito to do specific things. But then Lito is scooting down the bed and pulling Will into his arms until Will’s forehead rests on Lito’s shoulder. 

“You need to relax,” Wolfgang says from somewhere behind Will. The bed dips down and then Wolfgang presses his chest to Will’s back; through his shorts, Will can tell that Wolfgang is naked. Wolfgang’s hand curls around Will’s hip and Will can’t help the sigh that escapes his mouth. 

He shudders and Wolfgang laughs against the back of his neck. “You’re too stiff. You need to relax.” 

“I’m trying.” 

“We’re not going to bite,” Lito says. His voice is sleepy and soft. 

“Were you sleeping before you came here?” Will asks.

“Mmm,” is all Lito says. He tightens his arms around Will and nudges his nose into Will’s hair. 

“Close your eyes,” Wolfgang says, “breath in deep and let it out. Just –” 

“Relax,” Will finishes. He closes his eyes slowly and inhales the way he was taught how to do when he used to get angry: in four seconds, out four seconds. 

A slow song began to play in his head, deep and rumbling through his body; it takes him too long to realize that the song is coming from Wolfgang as he hums it into Will’s skin. He doesn’t recognize the song, but he realizes that he loves it. 

He listens for what feels like hours, but is more likely no more than a few minutes. His body goes boneless and his eyes don’t want to open anymore. 

“Yer a wizard,” Will slurs. Wolfgang huffs lightly.

“Not magic,” he says with his lips still pressed to the back of Will’s neck. “Just a lullaby someone used to sing to me once…a long time ago.” 

Will doesn’t miss the pause in Wolfgang’s words, but he’s too sleepy now to comment on it. 

Lito’s mouth moves and Will can’t hear what he’s saying, but he feels the kiss pressed to his forehead and then the word, “Sleep” covers him like a blanket. 

He wants to say thank you, wants to tell them that he’s been needing this for longer than just a few nights. But the words never make it from his head to his mouth.

For the the first time in three days, Will falls asleep.


End file.
